Raeven "Rae"
Personality Raeven is almost like a Ray of Sunshine- she sees good in most and helps others smile, work, and other things. She's energetic and can even catch up with GoGo if she tried or if she's eaten too many sweets, but she's always there for a friend, either to comfort, help, or play around. Appearance Feral: She has milk chocolate like fur with a darker spot on her back, ears, and top part of her tail. And also tan like spots on her belly, ear tips, muzzle, fore paws, back paws, and bottom part of tail. She has a light seafoam streak across her bangs and has glitter in her hair, she wears a gray toboggan with lighter gray fluff. She also has milk chocolate like spots on her ear tips. She has one periwinkle blue eye and one green eye. Her hoodie can be worn in feral Anthro: The same fur as her feral, she wears a really dark gray- almost black hoodie with cyan stripes on her sleeves and sides of her hoodie, and still has her hat and now gray jeans with a white crop top and cyan undershirt under her hoodie. She has black and white sneakers (which look like Converses) with seafoam stripes on the sides and put turbo thrusters on the bottom so she could fly up to hard to reach places. Human: Milk chocolate like skin with the same hair and hat and the same outfit Anthro Rae wears. Suit: A turquoise suit with white glowing streaks on the sides and on the rings of the arm, she spraypainted green cats and blue dogs on it and has wings, turbo thrusters on the bottom of where her feet are, and whips made of lightning. Bio Raeven lived right next to the Lucky Cat Cafe, she'd walk with Maddi, Hiro, and Tadashi and tried making Hiro smile all the time when they were young, she would read books about flying while talking to Tadashi since she was trying to be a nice girl and later on become friends, when she was 18, she went to the university since she was accepted into it as her family moved to another part of San Fransokyo She left her friends and family behind, of course she was devastated when she had to leave, when she met the others she got really close to GoGo, HoneyLemon, Fred, and Wasabi, especially Wasabi who she later on starts crushing on. She was ecstatic when she hears that Tadashi is accepted into the university and helps him and her other friends as much as she can, later on making her own invention "turbo shoes"- they look normal but if you tap on the button on the back then they turn into turbo thrusters on the bottom- making you fly or hover to wherever you want very fast. She was one of the others who made it out of the blaze, but broke into tears as she saw Tadashi ran back in, getting pulled back by GoGo and Fred while she struggled to run after him- she watched Hiro try to go back in and fail, she was so heartbroken when she heard that he didn't make it- she ran off towards him as she again was pulled back- she hates remembering about what happened and went to the funeral and the wake as she met up with Maddi and Aunt Cass, trying to keep her tears hidden for the loss of her friend. Months had passed and Raeven had kinda recovered to the loss of her close friend, she hangs out with her other friends and her new friends Hiro and Baymax, along with Maddi and when she was asked to join, she immediately accepted as her sister declined and loves how her sister admires them and they both help and fix whatever and whenever. Trivia * Loves flying and robotics * She's like a ray of sunshine and gains the nickname "Rae" from Fred * She has Heterochromia * Has a crush on Wasabi * Has a little sister, Maddi * Can make anything with Scraps Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Females Category:Females